


the story of sunshine and death boy

by AskingTheSirens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, I have no excuse for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingTheSirens/pseuds/AskingTheSirens
Summary: 5 times Nico and Will came out + 1 time they didn't need to





	

The first time Nico and Will told anyone about their relationship, it didn't exactly go as expected. It wasn't that Percy didn't understand, he just wasn't sure why they were telling him.  
"That's really great. I'm really happy for you guys. Why...why am I the first to know, exactly? Not that I didn't want to know! Obviously I'm really glad that you guys trust me with this, but...why me?"  
Nico smiles softly and patted his shoulder. "You basically became my big brother, and after all we've been through together, Will and I decided that you should be the first to officially know."  
Will grinned and wrapped his arm around Nico. He had never been more glad to be able to show his affections. And if Percy threatened him with castration (among other unpleasant things) while Nico was catching up with Sally and Paul in the other room...well, he could live with it. 

_______________________________________________

The second time they came out, Jason Grace quite literally rejoiced. He threw his hands up and started dancing around the room, as if he was possessed by the Christian Holy Spirit, or maybe a really excited child.  
"Buddy, you can calm down a little bit. It's not like we're getting married."  
Jason stopped and grinned devilishly. "Yet."

_______________________________________________

When Frank and Hazel caught rumors, they wanted to make certain that they were true before they did anything. When the rumors were confirmed by the boys themselves, they were shocked. Hazel was surprised that Nico would open up to someone enough to date them. Frank was surprised that Nico liked guys. He really shouldn't have been, all things considered, but he was.  
After a long silence, Nico stood up. "If you guys hate us now...it's fine. I understand."  
Hazel gasped and shook her head. "Hate you?! Why...no. No, we don't hate you Nico. We're just...confused. It's a shock. We weren't expecting it is all."  
Will smiled gently and nodded. "It's okay, Hazel; we understand. Culture shock?"  
"It's a little bit like coming back to life and realizing that there's no more Jim Crow laws. You guys can be open...I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Frank?"  
Frank, who had been mostly silent up until now, nodded. "You're still the dorky kid I played Mythomagic with on the Argo, so why should it matter? Thanks for telling us. It means a lot."  
At this point, if it were an online conversation, there would be heart emojis of all sorts back and forth. However, this conversation didn't take place online, so you'll have to imagine the hearts. 

_______________________________________________

Nico wasn't there when Will told Kayla and Austin, but it was a long, heartfelt conversation nonetheless. There may or may not have been tears...they'll never tell anything more than what one needs to know.

_______________________________________________

While Will was telling his brother and sister about his newfound happiness, Nico was working up the courage to tell his father. How do you come out to the Lord of the Underworld? 'Hey, Lord Hades. I may or may not be having a romantic relationship with a child of Apollo whoalsohappenstohaveapenis. Thanks Dad, good talk.' Ugh.  
He wasn't sure how he found himself in Persephone's garden - they had never gotten along that well, even after getting to know each other a little more - but he was there, gazing at glittering rubies and taking in the smell of pomegranates and daisies. Strange things to smell in the Underworld, but hey.  
He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.  
"Father. Lord Hades." He bowed his head and straightened himself (hah!).  
"Nico. What brings you here? And in my wife's garden, no less?"  
Nico lowered his eyes in shame. "I have something to confess, Father."  
Hades grinned smugly and nodded. "Yes?" He knew what this was about. He may have been underground at all times, and maybe a little old fashioned, but he wasn't out of the loop by any means.  
"I'm dating Will Solace."  
Oh. Maybe that wasn't what he was expecting. Who knows?  
"Are you happy with him? Does he treat you right?"  
"A million yeses to both, Father. I'm happier than I've ever been."  
"Who is his godly parent? Aphrodite, perhaps? Maybe Hecate? Hermes? Please tell me it's not Hermes."  
Nico shrugged. "Apollo."  
Hades nodded. "I can live with that."

_______________________________________________

When Apollo arrived at Camp Half Blood, mortal and weak, it seemed he was the only one out of the loop. The camp had been buzzing for weeks. I mean, come on; two insanely handsome and intelligent young men, openly dating and not caring what anyone thought? It was the best thing to hit the camp since the Golden Fleece. Okay, not really, but you get the point. People were happy.  
When Apollo saw them together, he just knew. Will and Nico looked at each other the way he looked at Hyacinthus. Completely and utterly in love. He only hoped that the boys would get the happy ending they deserve. He couldn't hear it if his son lost his lover, too.  
He smiled gently at the two boys, praying that Aphrodite would keep them in mind.


End file.
